


A Moment of Peace

by JustDrinkTea



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen was a cuddler.</p><p>This was a fact that had drove Laurent near to insanity the first time they had made love, but was a fact that the Veretian Prince had come to terms with, though he was not so much the type himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I just... needed fluff

Damen was a cuddler.

This was a fact that had drove Laurent near to insanity the first time they had made love, but was a fact that the Veretian Prince had come to terms with, though he was not so much the type himself.

Laurent's previous experience in sexual activities had never ended in such a tender manner; they had closed with false promises of 'next time', and a door shut quietly behind him. Rarely had he been offered the opportunity to relish in his bliss, side-by-side with a lover. And so even after love with the King Damianos, Laurent had found ways to busy himself-- never truly expecting to be escorted away, but ever-conscious of the fear that it may happen once again.

It never did.

Always he found himself returning to the bed. Always he found large hands eager to be back on his body. And always he found comfort in the way he lay pressed against Damen, despite himself.

Slowly, he found the worry begin to disappear. It cleared itself from his mind in such tiny fragments that Laurent hadn't even realized the walls chipping away until he suddenly realized all at once that it was gone.

He hadn't excused himself that evening. Damen had disconnected from him, broken away from a kiss they'd shared as they both came down from their high, and rolled to lay next to Laurent; to give him the space he needed to roam, as he always did. But instead Laurent had laid there, thinking too much, and then not at all. He pressed himself back against his lover's side, wanting so desperately to be encircled in his arms.

Damen had glance at him, surprised. "You're not getting up?" He had said.

"...not now." Laurent reserved the right to change his mind, of course; to decide that he needed a chance to break from the intimacy for a moment. He had closed his eyes, as if waiting for some sort of panic to settle in.

But instead, he had found himself held once more. Damen had turned to face him, had taken his naked frame against his own, and laid close enough that their hips bumped against each other. Laurent hadn't known what to do with himself. He awkwardly fumbled with his own arms, unsure of where he should put them. He could feel his face burning with the embarrassment of his inexperience, but thankfully enough Damen either hadn't noticed, or had said nothing. Eventually, he righted himself, arms situated loosely round Damen's torso.

"Comfortable?" Damen had asked, his voice low and quiet with the approach of sleep.

Laurent's head tucked itself against Damen's chest, breathing deeply as he settled. "Yes." He had felt a kiss pressed into his hair before Damen slipped away into sleep. And soon Laurent followed, allowing himself this moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I'll write a multichapter fic, I swear.


End file.
